Miyashita Yuu
Miyashita Yuu (宮下遊), or more commonly called Yuu (遊') (Not to be confused with YU or Hazuki Yuu), is an utaite with a nasal, "shaky" and childish-sounding voice. He usually sings creepy-sounding songs. Many of his songs are set to private, or hidden from public view. He has also drawn the illustrations for his own albums. He posted a GUMI original vocaloid song on September 16, 2012, Akki Azami Uta. Affiliations and collaboration projects List of covered songs (2009.07.31) # "Musunde Hiraite Rasetsu to Mukuro" (2009.08.03) # "Ura Omote Lovers" (2009.09.09) # "1925" (2009.10.10) # "Boku-Boku .β" (2009.10.23) # "Petenshi ga Warau Koro ni" (2009.11.11) # "clock lock works" (2009.12.05) # "Campanella" (2009.12.11) # "Paradichlorobenzene" (2009.12.13) # "Nervous" (2010.01.26) # "Koiritsu houteishiki" (2010.02.23) # "Tokarev to Shoujo" (2010.03.04) # "Shinitagari" (2010.03.09) # "E? Aa, Sou." (2010.04.02) # "Atooi Jisatsu ni Teihyou no aru Micchan" (2010.04.08) # "Rolling Girl" (2010.04.22) # "Sakurazensen Ijou Nashi" (2010.04.27) # "Yubikiri" (2010.05.12) # "Jinsei Game" (2010.05.13) # "Kuukan Phobia" (2010.06.02) # "I Think Anshin" (2010.06.09) # "Shiryo Suru Zombie" (2010.06.11) # "Hinketsu☆psychedelic" (2010.06.18) # "Ushiro ni Darekairu" (2010.07.01) # "Kami no Namae ni Ochiru Mono" (2010.07.27) # "Double・O" (2010.08.26) # "Kasei no Tart" (2010.09.08) # "Matryoshka" (2010.10.14) # "Hantoumei no Kuroi Sanagi" (2010.10.28) # "Antichlorobenzene" (2010.11.19) # "Shinpai Teishi Kinou" (2011.02.04) # "↑Jinsei Game↓" (2011.03.03) # "Boku wo Sonna Me de Minaide" (2011.03.31) # "Yowamushi Montblanc" (2011.04.20) # "Mermaid" (2011.05.01) # "Unhappy Refrain" (2011.05.13) # "Omoide hyouhonya" (2011.05.17) # "phoqse" (2011.06.09) # "Paradise Song" (2011.07.02) # "Kusare Gedou to Chocolate" (2011.07.04) # "Carnival" (2011.07.16) # "Thanks Giving Days" (2011.07.28) # "I" (2011.07.29) # "Aiso Reshon" (2011.08.04) # "Babylon" (2011.08.17) # "Sasameku" (2011.08.23) # "Natsu ni Sarishi Kimi wo Omofu" (2011.09.09) # "Yougisha M no tousou wa Gozen 5 Ji Kara" (2011.09.13) # "Tsumugi Uta" (2011.09.15) # "Chuuzuri Dancing" (2011.09.27) # "Garakuta Shoujo" (2011.10.08) # "Namashoudou" (2011.10.13) # "Kagerou Days" (2011.10.14) # "Pan wo Yaku Kikai to Shaberu Shounen" (2011.11.10) # "Majo ga Yattekita" (2011.11.17) # "Lumpen KIMUSUME" (2011.11.24) # "Shandrhythm" (2011.12.15) # "Caseaman" (2011.12.21) # "Wotsukai" (2012.01.04) # "Headphone Actor" (2012.01.11) '(Not in Mylist) # "Yurufuwa Jukai Girl" (2012.01.13) # "ice" (2012.01.24) # "Blue Edge to Sukuenai Sekai" (2012.02.02) # "Shounen wa Kyoushitsu ga Kiraidatta Noda" (2012.02.20) # "Konoha no Sekai Jijou" (2012.04.03) (Private) # "Flashback Ambiance" (2012.05.04) # "Madaracult" (2012.05.09) # "Sekai no Hajimari no Saigo no Uta" (2012.05.24) # "Headphone Actor" (2012.05.26) (Not in Mylist) # "Migi Hidari" (Left and Right) (2012.05.27) (Not in Mylist) # "Rock 'n Roll Ghost" (2012.06.06) # "Record Redo" (2012.06.10) # "Hameln no Akumu" (2012.06.21) # "Modernism Child" (2012.07.05) # "Kosho Yashiki Satsujin Jiken" (2012.07.09) # "Hageshii Kaze ga Fuiteimasu." (2012.07.16) # "Koufuku na Shini wo" (2012.07.20) # "Sasha" (2012.07.28) # "Ame to Ookami" (2012.08.16) # "Unhappy Valentine's Day" (2012.08.29) # "Saimin" (2012.08.30) # "Yi Er Fanclub" (1, 2 Fanclub) (2012.09.07) # "Kowloon Retro (2012.09.12)" (2012.09.12) # "Shounen Weekly Bye-bye (2012.10.11)" (2012.10.11) # "Azalea no Bourei" (Ghost of Azalea) (2012.11.07) # "Mata Ashita" (2012.11.08) # "NEW HORIZON" (2012.11.12) # "Hitorinbo Envy" (2012.12.03) # "Ikoku Ningyou Kan Satsujin Jiken" (2012.12.08) # "Orange" (2012.12.26) Unknown (Private/Deleted) # "WORLD'S END UMBRELLA" # "Chocolate・Train" # "Jiko chuushinteki Kairaku Shugisha no Shikou he no Mousou Kuse s(ry" # "Kuroneko Allergy" # "Envy Catwalk" (2012.02.01) # "Mrs. Pumpkin no Kokkei na Yume" # "Sensational" # "Yoruobake to Atashi" # "Marionette Syndrome" # "Shirayuki Akabana" # "The Beast" # "Just be Friends" # "Senbonzakura" # "Soutaiseriron" # "Saihate" # "Jyami Jyami" # "Skeleton Life" # "Owaru"}} Discography Gallery Trivia *He lives in Kanagawa. External links *Twitter *pixiv *Homepage Category:NND Male Utaite Category:Singers with up-to-date covered song list Category:Singers with Albums or Singles Category:Articles being improved Category:Article stubs